Kira, une personne pas comme les autres
by eu-kira
Summary: Kira a été recueilli par Galadriel et confié à Haldir pour son éducation après que son camp est été détruit. Kira a 7ans lorsqu'elle débarque en lothorien et à un caractère qui mettra a rude épreuve les nerfs d'Haldir. Après 2ans d'éloignement Kira et Haldir se retrouve, Kira a grandi et Haldir se sent seul... l'histoire se passe un peu avant et pendant le seigneur des anneaux
1. prologue

Prologue

C'était une belle journée de juillet, la rivière bercé les arbres de sont doux écoulement entre les galets, les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel, le vent faisait frémir le feuillage des arbres et le son qui s'en dégageait donné à cette atmosphère paisible la sensation que la nature se réveillait doucement. C'est alors qu'un hurlement déchirant résonna dans toute la forêt et...

« Enfin Kira ! On est entrain de te mettre au monde, pas de t'égorger ! » dit une voie masculine qui fit sursauté l'écrivaine .

« Mais Didi, on m'a dis décrire l'histoire de ma naissance ! Alors comme personne ne peut me dire comment je suis née, j'ai décidé que le jour de ma naissant étais en juillet, dans une foret ET que j'ai poussé un hurlement déchirant » expliqua la petite fille d'un voie autoritaire.

Le dénommé « Didi » était en réalité le gardien en chef de l'armée de la lorien nommé Haldir respecté de tous, enfin presque, il était grand, les cheveux long et blond, tressé de par et d'autre de sa tête, coiffure guerrière chez les elfes, il avait une carrure imposante à force d'entraînement et de combat, il avait des très fins bien cas force de responsabilités il se soit un peu durcit, la peau clair, les yeux d'un bleu perçant qui ne semblait pourtant pas altérer la détermination que la petite fille semblait avoir pour le cri qu'elle aurait poussé le jour de sa venue au monde. Kira était une petite fille de 7 ans environ, elle avait les cheveux long, violet tirant vers le rose, les yeux gris, des tatouage sur sa peau mate, elle mesurait 1m20 et était très mince, pourtant elle resta devant cette elfe à la carrure imposante, les bras croisés et le regard noir pour lui signifié son mécontentement fasse a ses remarques désobligeantes.

« Kira je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas m'appeler « didi » » fit remarquer l'elfe sur un ton désespéré.

« Okay ! « Papa » » dit l'enfant d'un air de défis.

« Très bien ! Si tu le prend comme ça fais ton devoir toute seule, et puisque tu es une grande fille ne m'appelle plus lorsque tu fais des cauchemars ! »

La petite fille trop heureuse d'avoir gagné et de voir son tuteur s'éloigner ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la fin de la phrase, pourtant cruciale pour elle.


	2. Chapitre 1-hîn uin lad

Disclaimer : Les lieu, langues et personnages appartient au grand Tolkien, sof quelques un qui sont à moi.

Note : les textes en italique son des parole en elfique.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

C'était une matinée d'été, le soleil été déjà haut dans le ciel et tapais sur le désert de sable. Une petite fille courrait sur une dune pour rejoindre sa famille qui se trouvé dans le camp de nomade de l'autre côté. Elle était parti très tôt le matin même pour pouvoir joué avant de repartir sur les routes. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la colline de sable, le spectacle auquel elle assista la pétrifia d'effrois et de tristesse. Le camp paisible qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine, des corps sans vie gisaient sur le sol baignant dans une mare de sang commune, l'odeur remonté jusqu'en haut de la dune et prenais au cœur l'enfant.

« MAMAN ! » cria la petite fille de désespoir.

Hélas pour elle sa mère n'étais plus qu'un corps parmi d'autre, un corps mutilé voué a être dévoré par les corbeaux ou brûlé par les responsables de ce massacre.

A la place de sa mère c'est un elfe qui galopa vers la jeune fille, il montais un grand cerf, c'est long cheveux blond tressés volaient derrière lui et son armure luisait au soleil, mais se ne fut pas les cornes immensément grandes du cerf, ni l'armure incrusté de pierre précieuse qui attira l'attention de Kira, mais l'épée qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête prêt à l'abattre sur la sienne.

« _Attentez seigneur Thranduil, elle pourrait nous être utile si elle coopère ! _» cria un elfe qui galopait pour le rejoindre.

« _C'est une sauvage, une inculte et une bonne à rien, elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité _» répliqua l'elfe en regardant Kira avec dégoût et en relevant l'épée qu'il venait d'abaisser.

« _Vous vous trompez, Thranduil fils d'Oropher, elle sera utile bien plus que vous ne pouvait vous l'imaginez _» Dit une elleth blonde qui venait de les rejoindre .

Elle décendit de sa jument en souriant à Kira, mais le petite fille ne parlait que la langue des nomade et la langue commune et n'avait rien compris à l'échange des elfes. Elle parti en courant aussi vite qu'elle put en dégageant au passage l'épée qu'elle avait contre son cou. Cela ne mit qu'une trentaine de seconde pour les elfes de la rattraper, le roi Thranduil lui agrippa le bras avec force et elle ne put que tombé a genoux sous la douleur que le gans de fer exercé sur son biceps. Galadriel s'approcha de l'enfant a genoux et lui dit doucement :

« n'ai crainte _hîn uin lad_ (enfant des plaines), nous ne te voulons aucun mal »

Galadriel lui tandis sa main pour l'aider a se relever.

« Ne la toucher pas dame Galadriel, ces peuples ne connaisse rien a l'hygiène et son porteur de maladie mortel » prévint le seigneur Thranduil avec dédain.

Mais l'elleth ni prêta pas attention et attrapa la petite main frêle de Kira et la fit grimper sur son cheval avant de la rejoindre.

« _Cette enfant viendra en Lothorien où elle deviendra une pupille du royaume, je vois un avenir pour elle sur mes terre et je me chargerai de la confier a un tuteur qui l'éduquera comme il faut. »_ Dit la dame blanche sur un ton qui ne laissé aucun commentaire possible.

Elle fit demi tour et rejoint le cortège qui les attendait pour rentré sur leurs terres.

Les elfes la suivirent quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 3 jours que Kira se faisait ballotté sur le cheval de la reine de la lothorien, elle avait l'habitude des long trajet sans voir la moindre trace de civilisation autre que la sienne, mais jamais il ne lui était arrivé de ne pas s'arrêter durant la nuit. Elle était fatigué, triste et en colère. Elle n'aimait pas les elfe, elle ne les aimait plus, il avait massacré sa famille et ses amis sans aucune pitié, mais étais reconnaissante envers la dame blanche, elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas ^tre étrangers a son sauvetage minute. En revanche elle haïssait l'elfe qui l'avait menacé et mise a genoux, elle le porté responsable de la mort des siens car il était trop difficile pour elle d'haillir les deux-cents elfes autour d'elle.<p>

Le soir du troisième jours il s'arrêtèrent et érigèrent un camp de fortune, il y avait une tante pour le seigneur Thranduil et une tante pour le seigneur Celeborn et sa femme Galadriel. Un feux était placé au centre du campement et on expliqua a Kira qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en éloigne, après ça on la laissa toute seule au milieu d'elfe qui se reposait avant de prendre la place de ceux qui montaient la garde. Quand elle fut sur que tous les elfes autour d'elle étaient endormi, elle se leva et s'éloigna du campement pour pouvoir enfin pleurer, trop fier pour le faire devant tous le monde elle avait dut attendre. Elle repensa a sa famille et ses amis qui lui manquait déjà énormément et était rongé par la culpabilité d'être encore en vie, la culpabilité d'être parti joué a un jeu interdit pour elle de par sa condition de femme, l'épée. Elle avait survécu en faisant une bêtise et s'en voulait énormément. Les sanglots finirent pas être trop gros et elle dut s'allonger, elle se roula en boule a l'intérieure de sa cape et fini par s'endormir trop fatigué pour continué a pleurer.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveiller par un elfe qui était chargé de la retrouver, quand il la vit étendu sur le sol, il eu l'impression de voir un chien abandonné, sale, maigre et triste. Il l'a réveilla sans délicatesse, la réprimanda fortement de ne pas avoir obéit au ordres qu'on lui avait donné et lui expliqua que cela faisait déjà une demi heure qu'il la cherchait.

« _C'est bon Astaldo (le vaillant), je vais m'occupai d'elle, merci _» dit Galadriel d'un ton calme.

« _Bien ma reine » _répondit-il avant de retourner ver le camps pour aider a ranger.

* * *

><p><em>hîn uin lad <em>: enfant des plaines.

_Astaldo : _gardien de la lothorien, Astaldo veut dire le vaillant en elfique.

Merci de m'avoir lu, c'est m'a première fiction, si je pouvais avoir des avis, positif ou négatif pour que je puisse m'améliorer je vous en serai très reconnaissante.

Je n'ai pas de beta donc je me corrige comme je peux, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire sur l'ordi je dois avoué.:/


	3. Chapitre 2-Kira

Lilinn : Alors je te remercie pour tes commentaires surtout si tu n'en mets pas à la base, ça me fais doublement plaisir ! Ensuite pour la fiction Haldir/oc, moi aussi j'attendais avec impatience une nouvelle fiction qui n'est jamais venue alors j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Pour ce qui est du prologue j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment eu d'idée précise sur ce que je contais faire, j'étais parti pour d'écrire sa naissance et tout le tralala mais Haldir étant ce qu'il est est apparu :/ mais faut me comprendre je pouvais pas lui dire non... il est trop choupinou pour ça... donc c'est vrai que du coup l'épilogue n'en ai pas vraiment un c'est pour ça que j'ai publié le premier chapitre en même temps. Ensuite pour ce qui est des fautes je vais vraiment essayer de faire plus attention en attendant de trouver mieux. Je suis contente de t'avoir arraché un sourire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et moi aussi je suis impatiente qu'ils arrivent en lorien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

La dame regarda Kira avec douceur, comme l'aurai fais une mère avec son enfant, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et commença à nettoyer le visage de la petite fille qui était resté muette à toutes les questions de Galadriel, elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à entrer dans son esprit, comme si il était protégé par une force qui la repoussait. Alors, pendant qu'elle lui faisait une petite toilette elle essaya de nouveau.

« Tu ne veut toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? » dit elle doucement avec un sourire lumineux qui lui été propre.

Pour toute réponse la petite fille leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, même si au fond elle, elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça avec sa sauveuse et mourrait d'envie de parler, elle qui d'habitude ne cessait jamais de parler, de crier, de rire, de jouer, c'était une enfant très joviale, adorait les fêtes et encore plus son anniversaire car elle était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, mais à présent elle se renfermait sur elle même et avait peur de communiquer, cela lui passerait, elle le savait, même si certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais entièrement, ça aussi elle le savait...

« Bien, cela ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas répondre, je le comprends, » dit-elle en souriant tristement, « Voilà, à présent tu as le visage propre, tu es très belle _hîn uin lad _même en boudant, si tu souriais je suis sure que tu pourrais même attendrir le cœur du seigneur Thranduil »

« Que veut dire in wouin laide ? » demanda Kira, sans se rendre conte qu'elle parlait, ni de l'accent désastreux qu'elle avait.

« Cela veut dire enfant des plaines » répondit dame Galadriel avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir réussi à piquer sa curiosité. « Et cela se prononce _hîn uin lad,_ mais dis moi quel est ton prénom ? »

« _Hîn uin lad _» répéta la petite fille, qui sourie lorsque la dame approuva de la tête en souriant, « je m'appelle Kira » répondit elle fièrement en levant le menton comme si son nom signifié qu'il fallait la respecter comme une reine .

La dame sourie à son aire soudain de petit soldat et lui répondit « Et bien Kira, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance » elle regarda ensuite dans une direction et vit que le campement était levé et qu'on les attendait « Nous devons y aller à présent, je crains que l'on nous attendent de puis déjà un moment » ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre la main de Kira et de l'emmener jusqu'à son cheval pour continuer la route.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau en route Galadriel informa Kira qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours de chevauché avant d'atteindre les bois de la Lothorien mais qu'ils ne feraient pas de nouvelle pause d'ici là. Kira acquiesça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Durant plus de deux heures elle resta muette et imagina à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce territoire inconnu pour elle. Elle finit par demander à Galadriel une description de son pays, ce qu'elle fit.

« Oh ! Et bien pour commencer c'est une forêt composée de mellyrn, leurs feuilles sont semblables à de l'or et leurs troncs sont devenues aussi épais qu'un cheval au fil des siècles. Le sol est recouvert d'herbe verte et de feuille d'or, il y flotte un parfum enivrant et apaisant, des raillons du soleil filtre au travers des feuilles et éclairent de sa douce lumière les feuilles dorées des arbres et font briller les perles de rosée sur l'herbe fraîche, une légère brise de vent est toujours perceptible et fait frissonner les feuilles des arbres en un bruissement calme et reposant. » La dame parlait avec calme et on pouvait déceler une certaine fierté pour la beauté de son royaume.

Kira avait fermé les yeux pour imaginer le pays qui, elle l'espérait, finirait par devenir sa maison. Galadriel la regardait avec tendresse puis reprit l'éloge de son pays.

« Nous vivons à Caras Galadhon, c'est une ville bâtit autour et à l'intérieur des arbres, la nuit, des lumières vertes éclairent les escaliers enroulés autour des arbres millénaires et la rivière qui borde notre ville, l'Anduin, rafraîchit nos terres et accentue l'atmosphère paisible de notre cité. » Galadriel regarda la petite fille avec un sourire « Je suis sûre que tu te plaira en Lothorien Kira, c'est un pays magnifique et les personnes y sont accueillantes, tu n'as pas à avoir peur » L'enfant hocha la tête et la dame regarda de nouveau la route pour diriger sa monture.

Kira regardait la route et s'émerveillait déjà du royaume qui allait l'accueillir. Elle resta éveillée jusqu'au soupé, puis s'endormit exténué du voyage et de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain réveillée par des raillons du soleil qui éclairaient son visage encore endormit.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, des avis ? Positifs ou négatifs pour que je puisse progresser et c'est agréable de savoir qu'on est lu :)<p>

Pour ce qui est des fautes j'en suis encore navrée... moi et l'orthographe on est pas copain:/ donc si vous avez une quelconque solution à me proposer je suis preneuse ! Merci !


	4. Chapter 3-un nouveau sentiment

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilinn : Merci pour ta reviews qui me va droit au cœur, contente que l'accent t'es plus, j'étais pas sur de le faire en plus ! Pour la douceur de Galadriel je suis fière de moi alors, parce que j'avais peur de pas arrivé à la rendre assez douce. Merci pour avoir remarquer mon effort sur les fautes :D et oui je serais intéressé pour que t'y jette un coup d'œil ! Dis moi ou je peux t'envoyer les chapitres et c'est bon !;)

La plume d'Elena : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut alors ! Il me semble que j'ai déjà lut une de tes fictions sur le seigneur des anneaux et elle m'avait beaucoup plus, j'espère être à la hauteur ! :D

Guest : merci pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur, je trouve aussi que Haldir n'est pas assez représenté, pas assez à mon goût en tout cas, c'est en parti pour ça que j'écris une fiction sur lui .:) et pour ce qui est des fautes je vais essayé d'arranger ça.

Les texte en italique sont les paroles en elfique.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue et fut enchanté de voir au loin une grande forêt qu'on lui indiqua comme étend les bois de la lothorien. Elle regarda cette gigantesque masse verte qui allait d'ici peu devenir sa maison et appréhenda de s'y promener seule n'ayant jamais eu un grand sens de l'orientation. Galadriel, toujours assise derrière elle, la sentit frissonner, elle lui caressa le bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne pour la rassurer.

« Devrais-je me déplacer seule dans cette forêt ? » Demanda Kira d'une toute petite voix en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Ne n'inquiète pas Kira, la forêt est grande mais un jour tu l'as connaîtra aussi bien que ses gardiens et en attendant ce jour, il y aura toujours une personne avec toi qui te guidera, je t'en fais la promesse. » répondit la dame d'un ton rassurant.

« Et qui sera cette personne ? »

« Toujours aussi curieuse à ce que je vois... Et bien cette personne est le gardien en chef de la garde de la lothorien, c'est le gardien de la marche et il s'appelle Haldir et je suis sur que vous vous entendrez à merveille » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« _Es tu sur Galadriel, que cela soit une bonne idée ? Nous connaissons tous les deux Haldir, il peut-être très dur parfois et je ne suis pas sur qu'il fasse la différence entre cette petite et un garde sous ses ordres, c'est une enfant et elle a l'air d'avoir son caractère sous ses aires d'ange, je ne suis pas sur que cela plaise à notre gardien de la marche, ne croyez-vous pas ? » _Demanda le seigneur Celeborn à son aimer .

« _Je pense que justement cela pourrais discipliner cette enfant mais aussi changer notre gardien, il en a grandement besoin, il devient trop imperméable aux sentiments quels qu'il soit et cela n'est pas une bonne chose, fais moi confiance, rien de mal n'en ressortira et peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose de bon pour tous les deux... _» Répondit Galadriel sans pour autant mentionner toutes les images qu'elle avait vu lors de sa vision.

« _Bien, je n'ai jamais eu de raison de douter de tes visions ni de tes dires, tu fais sûrement le bon choix même si pour le moment je n'en comprend pas encore les desseins. _» Souri le seigneur Celeborn.

Kira n'avait pas réussit à comprendre la conversation des seigneurs de la lothorien, se qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus au point, mais elle ne demanderait pas se qu'ils avaient dis, c'était impolis et elle le savait, depuis le temps qu'elle se faisait réprimander pour ça, un flot de souvenir revint alors à elle, le visage de ses proches, leurs voix, leurs rires, leurs odeurs, elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, il fallait pourtant continuer à avancer sans eux, sans leurs conseils, elle repartait de zéro, encore, avec une douleur plus vive que la dernière fois, elle avait vu tous ces gens avec qui elle avais passé 3 ans de sa vie se faire massacrer, elle était fatigué de cette violence qui l'arrachait inéluctablement aux personnes qu'elle aimait sans qu'on lui ai demandé son avis, sa gorge se serra de douleur, elle était en colère mais ne savait pas contre qui, tout se qu'elle savait s'était qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on détruise sa vie, qu'on choisisse pour elle de son avenir ! C'était décidé, à présent si elle voulait apprendre le combat à l'épée elle l'apprendrait, elle pourrait ainsi se défendre et défendre les siens, elle ne se plierait plus à la pseudo autorité parental, elle était assez grande pour savoir avec qui parler, avec qui jouer et quand se laver ! Elle avait 7 ans tout de même, ce n'était plus une enfant ! Kira sourit à la pensée de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle se sentit revivre et s'impatienta d'arriver pour expérimenter ce nouveau mode de vie. La dame sentit son impatience lorsque la jeune fille se dandina sur la selle.

« Nous serons arrivés dans un peu plus de deux heures Kira, patiente encore un peu » lui dit Galadriel d'un ton amusé par le trépignement de la petite fille.

Kira compris que l'impatience de sa nouvelle vie était visible extérieurement, elle n'était définitivement pas capable de cacher ses émotions de joie, elle tourna sa tête vers Galadriel et lui répondit par un grand sourire.

« Si tu dors le chemin passera plus vite et je te promet de te réveiller lorsque nous serons arrivés à la lisière » lui proposa la dame.

« C'est aimable de votre pars mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir avant d'être arrivé » Lui expliqua Kira en prenant une voix complètement abattu et désespérer comme si c'était une chose terrible et qu'elle s'y était déjà résigné depuis longtemps.

La dame souri au ton théâtrale de Kira et hocha la tête comprenant le sentiment qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent lentement, tandis que le soleil descendait toujours plus bas derrière les terres, plus le temps passait et plus le cœur de Kira s'emballait, des tas de sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, des sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas encore expliquer ni nommé, mais parmi eux il y avait la peur mais aussi la joie, elle n'avais jamais ressentit c'est deux sentiments en même temps, elle se demanda même si elle ne devenait pas folle ou que tout ceci ne fus en faite qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller sous sa tante entouré des ronflements de son père et de son grand frère. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et se pinça, rien ne se passa, elle en conclut qu'elle était folle, mais elle s'enfichait un peu car ces sentiments étaient si merveilleux qu'elle se jura de tout faire pour pouvoir les ressentir de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à attendre, Kira ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette arrêt soudain souffla bruyamment en grognant un :

« Mais pourquoi ils s'arrêtent eux ! » d'un ton dénigrant les gardes qui ouvraient la marche et qui étaient selon elle, étaient responsables de cet arrêt inopiné juste devant sa nouvelle maison .

Le sentiment qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là était le même que lors de son anniversaire, elle voyait tous les cadeaux mais devait attendre la fin de la journée pour les ouvrir, tradition stupide pensa-t-elle. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux rond comme des sous-coupe. A ce moment là, un groupe d'elfe sorti de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers les troupes des seigneurs de la Lothorien et de Mirkwood, pour les guidés à travers la forêt dense. Un des garde alla voir le seigneur Celeborn pour lui faire par des nouvelles durant son départ puis repartit devant pour les escortés jusqu'à Caras Galadhon.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Désolé j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier parce que j'avais des devoirs à rendre et j'étais malade donc c'était pas le top pour écrire, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus ! Et oui... Ils sont ENFIN arrivés en Lothorien ! J'avoue avoir eu du mal et j'étais pas sur qui y arrive dans ce chapitre mais si ! On va enfin passer aux choses intéressantes (j'espère que ça vous plaira) trop d'idée en moi ! Espérons que sa dure ! ;D<p>

Des avis ? sa fait toujours plaisir merci :)


	5. Chapter 4-La rencontre

Réponse au review :

Lilinn : J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu à la lecture du chapitre et merci pour la correction !

La plume d'Elena : Moi aussi je suis impatiente de la voir se plier aux règles de vie des elfes de lorien ! bonne lecture bisous !:)

Note : Un grand merci à ma correctrice d'exception, qui sait corrigé bien et vite ! J'ai nommé Lilinn !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, Kira reconnut l'atmosphère apaisante que dame Galadriel avait décrite et fut subjuguée par la beauté de la nature présente en abondance tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'arbres de cette taille ni de feuilles de cette couleur, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il existait tant de beauté sur cette terre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir Galadriel, elle fut surprise de voir le reflet de la forêt en elle, ou peut-être, est-ce elle qui se reflétait dans la forêt, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que la beauté et la grandeur de la dame étaient comparables à celle de la forêt.

« Y a-t-il beaucoup de route avant d'arriver dans la ville ? » demanda Kira impatiente et avide de découvrir la beauté de Caras Galadhon.

« Un peu moins d'une journée et nous serons devant la cité, Kira. » répondit Galadriel en souriant doucement à la petite fille.

« Je crois que notre nouvelle arrivante est du genre impatiente » fit remarquer le seigneur Celeborn en souriant gentiment à sa femme et à Kira, celle-ci rougit légèrement de s'être fait démasquer de la sorte, mais sourit tout de même au seigneur.

« Et bien cela prouve que son éducation est celle d'une sauvage ! Elle est incapable de se contenir ou simplement de se taire ! » gronda le seigneur Thranduil tout en regardant avec méchanceté l'enfant. Kira soutint le regard du roi de Mirkwood, elle ne souriait plus et le regardait avec haine et mépris. Il finit par arrêter de la regarder lorsqu'un de ses gardes l'interpella.

Kira se sentit fière de ne pas avoir baissé ou détourné le regard devant cet elfe méprisable. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout même. Ses paroles étaient toujours méchantes ou blessantes et c'était toujours gratuitement qu'il les lui disait. C'était un être sans cœur et sans âme ! Un jour, le karma lui ferait payer tout le mal qu'il disait ou faisait, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un roi qu'il ne doit pas subir les conséquences de ses actes ! Plongée dans ses pensées, Kira ne remarqua pas que la journée s'écoulait et bientôt elle fut secouée légèrement par Galadriel qui lui indiqua du bout de son doigt sa nouvelle demeure. Caras Galadhon était une ville encore plus belle que ce que la dame lui avait décrit, elle était impatiente de rentrer à l'intérieur pour voir les escaliers et les lumières dont Galadriel lui avait parlé.

Une heure plus tard, la procession arriva aux portes de la ville et Kira put enfin contempler cet endroit qu'elle avait sous-estimé, elle était encore plus grande et plus belle, aucune autre cité qu'elle avait pu admirer dans le passé ne pouvait la surpasser ou même l'égaler, c'était une merveille d'architecture, en harmonie avec la nature, cette ville était à l'image de ses seigneurs, calme, grande, majestueuse et belle.

Kira, ainsi que tous les autres elfes, descendirent de leurs montures et continuèrent à pied pour rentrer chez eux ou dans les différents endroit où ils devaient se rendre, seuls les gardes qui les avaient rejoint lorsqu'ils avaient atteint les bois de la Lothlorien restèrent pour escorter les trois seigneurs ainsi que Kira jusqu'à une place située en hauteur dans les arbres et où il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, la petite fille devina qu'il s'agissait pour certains de ces sièges de trônes car il y en avait deux qui étaient plus imposants que les autres et étaient situés au centre. Les gardes saluèrent les seigneurs qui s'assirent chacun dans un de ces sièges puis retournèrent à leurs occupations tandis que Kira se retrouvait debout, au centre de la place, seule face aux trois seigneurs.

« Kira » commença à parler le seigneur Celeborn pendant que la principale concernée avalait difficilement sa salive, « A présent que nous sommes arrivés à Caras Galadhon, nous allons te confier au gardien de la marche, Haldir, il devra assurer ton éducation et sera responsable de toi jusqu'à l'âge de tes 14 ans, tu devras lui obéir et accepter les punitions qu'il te donnera en cas de fautes de ta part, en échange tu seras logée, nourrie et éduquée gratuitement chez lui. J'ose espérer que tu écouteras ce qu'il te dit de faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes entre vous, sache que lui aussi sera à l'écoute des problèmes éventuels que tu pourrais rencontrer, comme de compréhension à un devoir par exemple. As-tu une quelconque question ou objection à faire sur ce que je viens de dire? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui, je ne veux être sous les ordres de personne. Je suis grande et je peux me débrouiller toute seule. » expliqua doucement mais fermement la petite fille. Le roi Thranduil la regarda avec exaspération, tandis que les seigneurs de la Lothlorien sourirent à la réplique de Kira qui disait qu'elle était grande alors qu'elle ne mesurait pas plus de 1m20.

« Hélas, jeune fille, tu n'as pas encore l'âge de décider si tu as besoin ou non que l'on s'occupe de toi. » répondit une voix grave venant de derrière, elle se retourna vivement et pu voir en face d'elle un elfe très grand, avec de larges épaules, de longs cheveux blonds tressés de part et d'autre de sa tête, des yeux bleus qui laissaient percevoir qu'il était très âgé, pour Kira en tout cas, il avait un arc dans son dos ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèches, des épées, poignards, dagues. La petite fille rétrécit ses yeux en le regardant pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et qu'il fallait qu'il se taise au plus vite. Puis se retourna vers les seigneurs.

« Je te présente Haldir, ton tuteur pour les sept prochaines années Kira, j'espère que tout se passera bien. » expliqua la voix douce de Galadriel.

« Quoi ?! C'est lui mon papa ? Je refuse catégoriquement ! Il a l'air bien trop guindé pour moi. » répondit Kira en haussant le ton face à la surprise.

« Sache que je ne suis pas ton père, je t'éduquerai et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. » rétorqua fermement le gardien de la marche.

« Qu'est ce que je disais ! Il est trop strict et pas assez... » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer tout en faisant des gestes pour imager ses propos et montrer ce qu'elle essayait de dire lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas les mots pour montrer ce qu'elle voulait.

Le seigneur Thranduil se leva rageusement ce qui fit sursauter Kira, il s'en alla à grandes enjambées loin de cette gamine hystérique qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point par son manque d'éducation.

« A présent que les présentations sont faites, Haldir va pouvoir te montrer son talan, l'endroit où tu vivras. » conclut la dame d'un ton calme comme pour apaiser les esprits.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)<p> 


End file.
